Soulmate AU
by The Secret Life of a Fangirl
Summary: Everyone is born with a timer on their wrist counting down to when they meet their soulmate. When Clarke is imprisoned on the ark, she loses faith in ever finding her soulmate - until her mother tells her she's going to the ground. Bellamy always puts Octavia first and when she gets taken away, he thinks he will never forgive himself - until he gets a second chance.


_02y 79d 04h 18m 36s_

Clarke is laughing with Wells in her bedroom

He had told a joke that for some reason made her giggle uncontrollably

No they are both doubled over, gasping for breath

If only this moment could last forever, she thinks

 _01y 282d 03h 06m 59s_

Clarke is helping Abby in the med bay

Someone is wheeled in under a sheet

Abby tries to shield them from Clarke but she is too curious

The person is pale and covered in sweat

Abby sighs in resignation

There's nothing we can do, she says

Clarke spies a timer on their wrist

It has stopped counting

 _01y 40d 19h 43m 27s_

Clarke is eating dinner with her family

How do the timers know who your soulmate is, she asks

They don't know for sure until you meet your person, Jake answers

And your souls fit together like two puzzle pieces

Like two joined hands

Like a question and an answer

 _01y 13d 15h 49m 08s_

Tears blur Clarke's vision

I love you, she whimpers

Abby holds her back as Jake steps into the airlock

I love you

The door closes and Jake is grabbed into space

Abby's wrist, which used to read _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_ , fades clear

Clarke is sobbing to hard to notice

 _0y 134d 10h 17m 12s_

Clarke draws with charcoal on her cell floor

She hasn't seen a human being in months

Well, except for the guard, who gave her nothing more than a meager meal and a gruff look

It's quiet now

The other prisoners are asleep

But the stars

They never go to sleep

And Earth is so beautiful

The greens and the blues so pure

Unlike the saturated colors of the Ark

 _0y 26d 22h 09m 51s_

Two things give Clarke hope

One

She is not yet eighteen

They have to wait until then to kill her

Two

The clock on her wrist has not stopped counting

It still ticks to a steady beat

She will at least meet one person before she dies

This thought is somewhat reassuring

 _0y 0d 03h 10m 46s_

Guards crash into Clarke's cell

No not yet, she thinks

I still have time

Her timer keeps counting down

You're being sent to the ground, Abby says

So I'll die in a radiation soaked jungle instead of an airlock, Clarke thinks

Her timer still clicks the seconds

There's still time

But not that much

 _0y 0d 0h 15m 11s_

Clarke finds herself in a dropship

Wells is there

So are 98 other people

So one of them must be-

No she can't think about that right now

Does it matter

If everyone is going to die as soon as they step outside

You've been given a second chance, Jaha says in the video

Have they

 _0y 0d 0h 02m 34s_

The dropship tosses them around as they enter the atmosphere

I'm sorry, Wells says

Sorry won't change the fact that she still sees her father's body being ripped from the airlock every time she closes her eyes

 _0y 0d 0h 1m 14s_

Everything stops

Lights flicker

They're on the ground

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 21s_

The door's on the lower level, someone says

Idiots, Clarke thinks

She rushes down the ladder

An older boy in a guard uniform is ushering a crowd around the door

Stop, she yells

He turns to look at her

 _07y 108d 02h 48s_

Bellamy is reading a story to Octavia

If I never leave the quarters how will I meet my soulmate, she asks

You're not going to stay in here forever, he answers

I'll even show you Earth

It's quite beautiful from the window on the bridge

 _01y 325d 19h 37s_

It's a big risk

Getting the mask, sneaking her out

Nothing should have been worth it

But then Octavia smiles

And Bellamy's heart explodes into a show of fireworks

In that moment everything is as it should be

Then the guards storm the party

When they take away Octavia, Bellamy knows he has failed her

He has failed the most important thing in his life

How could he

 _0y 0d 6h 20m 38s_

When Commander Shumway gives Bellamy the deal he is thrilled

A chance to be reunited with his sister in exchange for killing the person that floated his mother

Who wouldn't take that offer

A voice in the back of his head warns him of what he might lose

You would murder, it says

What of your humanity

What humanity, he thinks

I will do whatever it takes

The chancellor doesn't deserve my hesitation

 _0y 0d 0h 10m 13s_

Bellamy is on the dropship but Octavia is nowhere to be seen

Maybe he made a mistake

But there's no turning back now

 _0y 0d 0h 4m 35s_

Bellamy is the first one out of his seat

He makes his way to the door, calling for the others to follow

He scans the crowd once more

Octavia is still missing

 _0y 0d 0h 1m 04s_

Bellamy figures out how to open the door

He shouts encouragement to the crowd amassed in front of him

He makes sure they know who brought them to the ground

Who to follow

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 16s_

Bellamy uses his big brother voice when commanding the delinquents

It the voice he used with Octavia when she was acting especially immature

He doesn't even realize

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 04s_

Stop

A voice cries out from the back of the ship

Bellamy doesn't see where it came from at first

Then he sees her blonde hair tucked into a messy braid

A girl is pushing through the crowd to get to him

To warn him

He should be upset at her

But then he looks down at his wrist

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

The numbers on Clarke's wrist stop ticking

She can sense it before she looks at her wrist

She looks back up at the boy standing in front of her

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

You, the blonde girl says

Her eyes are twinkling

Her breath is slow-

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

-and controlled but her heart is racing

She knows she should focus on the 100 antsy teenagers staring at them

Or the toxic air feet from where she stood

Transfixed

But she can't seem to focus on anything but-

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

-the absence of the movement of the numbers on his hand

They had been his staple

The only consistency in his life

But now he's standing in front of this girl

Gaping like a fish trying to breathe air

You-

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

-the boy says

And it's enough

 _0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_

It's enough


End file.
